


I'll Make a Dom out of You

by smalltownmoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, but it's all a comfy lie as hux has control the entire time, i have become one of the garbage dumpster for creating such a foul fic, silly kylo, subby kylo becomes dom kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltownmoon/pseuds/smalltownmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See tags,<br/>and know that I am going to hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

General Hux entered his quarters and took off his coat, laying it over a chair. He began to stretch slowly, focusing on his breathing, attempting to work out the stress in his muscles from a day dealing with the operations of an entire planet – let alone Kylo Ren. Another exhale, more like a sigh. They were equivalent in rank but there was no sense of mutual respect. Ren treated the station like it were his own; tantrums resulted in fried hardware and staff in the medical bay. He knew he wasn’t the only one who disliked his unpredictability, and as a general he wouldn’t show it – even though his misgivings did not manifest themselves as fear like they did among the lower ranks.  
  
He stepped into the shower, his breaths now slower and more collected. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Exiting the shower and quickly wrapping a towel round his waist, he peeped out the bathroom door to look at the intercom and see who wanted him. With little surprise he saw that it was Kylo. Hux shook his head and began drying his hair, opening up video coms.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
The silent, flickering image of Kylo remained oddly still. His mask revealed nothing. Hux was now drying his ears with the towel. Despite his apparent physical vulnerability, his control over the social situation was apparent, and he was enjoying it – he smiled.  
  
“Can it wait or is it urgent? I was about to settle down to some paperwork.”  
  
“Never mind,” the crooked voice uttered back. The figure turned on the spot and walked away, his gait an uneasy mix of slinking and marching. He moved nonetheless fluidly. Hux moved away from the intercom, letting out a chuckle as it turned itself off. He remained topless but put on a pair of sweats, easing himself into a chair and resting one ankle over his knee, a pen in his mouth. Not beginning on his work just yet, he instead mused on what had just happened. Such behaviour wasn’t particularly out of the ordinary for Ren; he didn’t often come to his quarters but he did like to stare at the general without saying anything. If he’d been unconfident or easily unsettled he would never have made it to such a rank, but he did wonder if the young man felt that he was having any effect on him by boring holes into his skull with eyes hidden behind that expressionless mask.  
  
Part of him wondered what was underneath the mask – he’d never seen. Nobody had seen, to his knowledge. Just Snoke. Absentmindedly reading through the paperwork piled up on his desk he resolved to find out. That would take some persuading, and he didn’t have the force on his side – but he was fairly certain that didn’t matter.  
  
***  
  
Kylo stood on an observation deck and gazed upon the stars, searching for his usual distraction in their unfailing light. The view never changed. He looked at his feet and adjusted his gloves, pulling them on more tightly. Storm troopers marched past and did their best to ignore him. He almost looked nervous; his shoulders were hunched. It was Hux’s office hours, so there was no point heading to the main deck to idly watch him carry out operations in that firm and uncompromising tone of his. Kylo enjoyed how much the man could unsettle those around him without the need for a mask. It was a talent.  
  
He could even do it when dressed in nought but a towel, which was an image he repeatedly tried and failed to get out of his head.  
  
It was just as well he’d not had any real reason to pay the man a visit; he’d as good as had the wind knocked out of him when he saw Hux on the intercom. Behind the mask he’d bitten his lip till he was sure it was slightly bruised. Shadow fell across the man’s torso; his hipbones had been just visible above the towel, his muscles stood out and he seemed irritatingly unaffected by his visit. Kylo was able to intimidate everyone except Hux, and that bugged him a lot. The image of him ruffling his tousled hair and smirking at the camera would not subside. A commander and the master of the Knights of Ren, and yet this man, completely devoid of any force sensitivity, made him feel… small. Worse: strangely pliable, like if Hux tried only a little he could bend him to his will. Until now, the effect that General Hux had on the knight hadn’t really been on his radar. Even now he remained happily ignorant; for someone without force training to have such a hold on any trained knight was surely a recipe for disaster. But letting go was more than faintly satisfying for Ren. He couldn’t sense any more to it than that.  
  
***  
  
The General stood on the bridge with his arms loosely folded, his weight on one hip. That was what made him so alluring, Kylo thought. His body language was alarmingly open for someone with so much power, with the ability to incite so much fear. It lured you in. He stood a few feet behind him pretending to look out at the barren terrain of Starkiller base. The mask was useful in that respect. He could pretend to be lost in thought. He supposed he was.  
  
He was thinking about what Hux’s shoulders might look like without that thick material obscuring his view. He swung round in a frustration that was not communicated to those around him, robes making a pleasing flutter that caused the general to glance behind him and watch him stride off. Kylo’s command of the force extended far beyond knowing that the man was watching him, but he couldn’t for the life of him work out what he was thinking.  
  
“He’ll need to come to me,” the General thought simply. Like everything he did, he showered on a routine, so the chance to let Kylo in would come again. This time the knight would be trapped into having to say something for himself, to explain his purpose in visiting. Hux had a quiet confidence that, despite never having made eye contact with this man, he would wittingly fall into such a trap. He somehow had the idea in his head that Kylo Ren liked to squirm. He easily pushed the thought out of his head and continued working.


	2. Chapter 2

The shower squeaked slightly as it turned on; the room slowly filled with steam as the General undressed and stepped into the cubicle. The man washed himself and waited patiently for a knock upon the door. He was slightly disappointed that it didn’t come mid-shower; there was no better a chance to embarrass Kylo than with the reality and closeness of his near-naked body. But he supposed that could wait.  
  
He towelled himself down and pulled on sweats and, for respectability’s sake, a shirt – both black, making his arms look paper-white. His face was flushed slightly from the heat of the shower. Kylo appeared at the intercom.  
  
“You keep catching me at the most inopportune times,” the General spoke delicately. Before the knight could change his mind, Hux slammed his fist on the door release and it opened, revealing the masked man. He stepped into the room in what he hoped appeared to be a domineering gait. Hux dismissed it as tentative; he’d wavered on the threshold ever so slightly. This boy was not in control; anything that he said would only confirm this.  
  
“Well?”  
  
Kylo sighed. He couldn’t talk with the mask in the way; it didn’t feel genuine. He wanted to show he was serious – but about what, he wasn’t sure. There was a slight hiss as he took it off and held it uncomfortably in both hands; he daren’t shake his hair back as part of that fluid motion. Hux smirked cryptically.  
  
“I was going to tell you to do that; turns out I needn’t even say anything and you’re suggestible to what I want.” Kylo’s eyes flickered to the floor and then met the General’s as he gulped. He had no idea what was going on but the removal of the mask seemed to signal a tangible change in their dynamic.  
  
“I wanted to talk,” he said as unfeelingly as he could muster. The door shut loudly and securely behind him.  
  
“Give me the mask.” Hux looked up at his black eyes with a gaze that was reassuring but firm. He reached out for it and Kylo let go almost immediately, his fingers curling into light fists in front of his chest before he settled his arms awkwardly at his side. Hux placed it on the desk and turned round, leaning against it.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
In two steps the knight was there, slightly to the side of the General. He couldn’t make eye contact; he swallowed again.  
  
“Hands.”  
  
Kylo proffered them to him and Hux delicately began to take off his gloves. Kylo flinched and Hux froze, looking up at his eyes again.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
Kylo looked away but kept his hands outstretched. One glove and then the other, his delicate fingers being gently and carefully traced by the general’s nails. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched his hands.  
  
His eyes shut as Hux continued to gently scratch from the palms of his hands to the fingertips, a slight smile breaking across his lips. He stood up fully, almost as tall as the knight. Gently he unhooked the man’s cape and it fell and pooled about his feet. Ren’s lips parted slightly as he opened his eyes and looked down. They were both very close.  
  
Whatever Ren was about to say was left strangled in his throat as the General moved a hand to his collar, hooking a finger over it. Kylo instinctively moved closer and bent down slightly, giving the man the chance to move his cheek against the knight’s. He noticed the finger hooked over his collar had become a hand around his neck. It was warm and firm.  
  
They breathed against each other’s ears. Kylo dared not move. He was desperate to know what Hux was going to do next, feeling as though it had all been carefully planned. In truth Hux was making it up as he went along; he was acutely aware of each increasingly ragged breath Ren let out and attuned his caresses accordingly. One hand remained firm on the neck, the other pulled Kylo towards him by the belt, dragging the knight into a firm kiss. Hux bit the man’s lip; Kylo recoiled before attempting to bite back but the grip on his neck tightened and Hux held him away from his face – he was communicating an unmistakable “No.”  
  
A part of Kylo Ren wanted to obey. But this was too much. He snapped.  
  
***  
  
The General was pinioned several inches off the floor by his neck. He maintained eye contact with the knight who, in a thinly concealed rage had reflexively responded to the affront of being told “No.”  
  
If Hux hadn’t been fighting for breath he would’ve put some of his energy into rolling his eyes. It wasn’t the first time he’d been force choked and it probably wouldn’t be the last. He didn’t think it’d last for long. He shut his eyes. Kylo was moving him over to his bed.  
  
His eyes opened as he felt his back touch the cool wall, feeling pain as the quietly enraged Kylo began to pin him against the wall at several points. Hux was quite vulnerable. This was new and unexpected.  
  
Kylo took his belt off, then his shoes, then his tunic, till he was left in thin dark underclothes similar to those of the General. His torso was slim and long; his shoulders broad. He was slouched with his hips jutted forward, looking up at Hux from beneath his eyelashes. His fists were clenched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this isn't finished! There will be more. And I will sink further into the lower circles of hell.


End file.
